


My hero

by orphan_account



Series: Life is strange [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bad English, Childhood Friends, Chloe is not angry to MAx, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Making Up, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Save everyone, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, not angry Chloe, pricefield, right away forgiveness, third opnion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine Caulfield was sacrificing his best friend but, but thought of the third option. What if Max can save everyone?Seguel storm is coming so Read that first.My story about Hospital- ending.





	My hero

”And Maxine Caulfield don`t forget about me.”  
  
I was back in the bathroom where all begins. I leaned against the stall (I can`t lose her, not again she may be angry with me, now but still.. she can live, her life.)  
  
Soon enough I hear Nathan`s voice the same rambling and muttering.. and then… (there is she. Sorry Chloe)  
  
”nobody will miss you punk ass would they?” Nathan screamed.  
  
”NATHAN!”  
  
”what the… bang  
  
”MAX? No no no no. Please, no…. Chloe says, as she fell her knees next to Max, and put pressure on the gun wound. ”Max what the hell.. why you did this..?-  
  
”C-Chloe I…. but I don`t finish because I can`t everything went black.  
  
MAX!!!  
  
  
  
(short I know :D )

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. I wanted to try


End file.
